1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a housing for electronic devices and a method for making the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, shells for portable electronic devices are usually decorated with patterns to improve their appearance. Typically, the patterns are directly printed/coated on the exterior surface of the shells. However, once printed/coated, the patterns cannot be changed/altered. Some consumers might find those patterns boring after a period of time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.